Songfic' - Pas toi
by Presciosa
Summary: "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je saigne et pas toi..."


Hello ! Après une longue absence, je reviens avec cette petit songfic, sur une musique que j'adore : _"Pas toi"_ de Jean-Jacques Goldman.

Je l'ai commencé le 24 février 2014. Mais j'ai complètement laissé de côté tous mes écrits depuis, plus d'inspiration, plus envie, plus de temps. Du coup, je l'ai fini que hier. Mais bon. Pas grave. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, sincèrement.

Playlist : _"Pas toi"_ - Goldman (logique haha) / Era / Enigma (mes deux sources principales d'inspiration :D)

* * *

**_Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi ?_**

Je ne sais pas comment continuer. Je l'ai pourtant fait pendant des années. Et voilà qu'elle se tient là. Droite, fière, heureuse. Et moi, que suis-je ? Rien. A ses yeux, je ne suis rien. Plus rien en tous les cas, qu'un simple … Je ne sais même pas si on peut dire que l'on est amis. Plus maintenant. Elle a refait sa vie, sans moi.

_Graver l'écorce_

_Jusqu'à saigner_

Il y avait cet arbre dans le bois. Un bois que j'ai pris l'habitude de fréquenter. Un endroit calme et reposant, loin des ravages de la guerre, loin du mal, loin du bien, loin des sorciers, loin des Moldus. Un bois où il n'y a personne qui s'y balade, hormis quelques âmes errantes, qui en veulent à la vie, au Destin de les avoir aussi mal menés. Ils sont là, traînant les pieds. Quand on en croise un, un petit sourire timide de compassion apparaît en général sur les lèvres. Mais en toute discrétion, parce que de toutes façons, on est tous là pour la même chose : trouver du calme, du repos. Il y a même cet arbre. Triste réputation qu'on lui donne. L'Arbre aux Pendus. Pas très joyeux. Mais d'après la légende, plusieurs personnes se seraient ôtées la vie ici même, enroulant la corde autour de leurs cou, et se laissant doucement glisser vers la mort, par une lente asphyxie pour les uns, par un craquement violent et rapide des cervicales pour les autres. On retrouve rarement les corps. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Et personne ne sait non plus si c'est vraiment ce qu'il se passe à cet arbre. En fait, cet endroit est tellement calme et reculé que ce sont en général les personnes un peu déprimées qui y viennent. Et cet arbre, posé en pleins milieu des bois, ce magnifique platane offre des légendes glauques aux personnes ayant le plus d'imagination. Je ne pense pas que ce soit arrivé. Les pendus je veux dire. Mais je pense que beaucoup l'on voulu. On a retrouvé des bouts de corde laissées dessus, mais jamais de corps. Et il y a toutes ces gravures. _"A toi, pour toujours. A.J." "Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. R. T." "Le soleil ne se lèvera plus, si je ne t'ai plus à mes côtés. P. C."_. Tant de phrases d'amoureux transits sont gravées sur cet arbre. Certaines sont plus belles que d'autres. Parfois, on y trouve même des dates.

Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé à cet arbre. Un jour je marchais sans but et je me suis retrouvé là. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu, j'avais déjà entendu parlé de toutes ces légendes et de tout ce que l'on racontait autour de ce platane. Au départ, je suis passé devant sans m'arrêter. Et puis un autre jour, je me suis encore retrouvé là. J'ai lu toutes ces phrases. Et j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'avais perdu ce jour là.

J'ai alors pris ce petit canif, que je garde toujours sur moi. Et moi aussi, _j'ai gravé l'écorce jusqu'à ce que l'arbre saigne_. J'ai gravé ces mots que j'avais gardé au fond de moi depuis ce jours là. Depuis que tu es partie. Depuis que je t'ai laissé partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais ce que j'ai perdu. Et ce que je ressens est bien plus fort que le manque ou l'absence. J'ai l'impression d'être passé à côté de ma vie. Quand je te vois, devant lui, aussi heureuse et souriante, je me perds à m'imaginer à sa place. En face de toi, tenant ta main à sa place, et prononçant ses mots en te regardant droit dans les yeux : "je le veux". Mais je ne le peux pas.

_Clouer les portes_

_S'emprisonner_

Alors je passe mon temps à espérer. Espérer quelque chose qui ne viendra sans doute jamais.

Quand je suis rentré chez moi ce soir là, je me suis enfermé dans ce petit deux pièces de 15 m² que je loue depuis quelques temps, du côté Moldu. Je sais que je pourrais être dans la vaste demeure familiale, au Manoir. Mais j'avais envie de partir loin de là-bas. Trop de souvenirs, trop de mensonges, trop de peines, de trahisons, de non-dits. Je n'en pouvais plus. Cette impression d'étouffer et de me sentir enfermé. J'avais juste besoin de partir aussi loin que possible. Alors je suis venu ici. Loin de l'Angleterre, loin du monde de la magie. Ici, où je ne suis personne pour personne, où je peux marcher dans la rue sans entendre "C'est le fils Malefoy. Comment ose-t-il encore se montrer ici, après ce que sa famille a fait ?". Ces gens qui parlent sans savoir. Ils ne savent pas qui je suis, ce que j'ai fait, ce que ma famille a du traverser. Sans compter que je n'ai jamais franchis la ligne. Je n'ai jamais tué. Je n'ai jamais torturé. La seule personne à qui j'ai fait du mal, c'est moi-même. Mais ça, personne ne semble y faire attention. Sauf Elle. Mais elle n'est pas mienne, elle n'est plus là. A cause de moi.

Quand je suis rentré, je me suis enfermé. J'ai fermé la porte à double tour, _cloué les portes pour m'emprisonner_, et je suis resté plusieurs mois enfermé ici. Sans rien faire, sans rien penser. Sans envies aucunes. Comme si la prison que j'avais créée dans ma tête se matérialisait dans cet appartement.

_Vivre des songes_

_A trop veiller_

Je ne dormais plus. Je ne mangeais presque plus. Je ne faisais plus rien. Je n'étais devenu que l'ombre de moi-même. Une loque. Rien d'autre qu'un tas d'os rêvant du moment où tout prendrait fin. Je suis resté soixante-cinq jours prostré entre ces quatre murs. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma famille. Habituellement, je donnais des nouvelles à ma mère. Rien qu'à elle. Elle seule constitue ma famille. Je lui envoyais un hibou toutes les semaines, ou toutes les deux semaines. Il était rare que je joigne un mot, mais je lui envoyais toujours une rose. Blanche. Blanche comme la paix. Comme la pureté. Comme l'innocence qu'on nous avait enlevé à cause de cette guerre. Elle dû sentir que quelque chose clochait quand elle a remarqué que plus aucune rose ne lui parvenait. C'est comme ça que je l'ai vu transplaner au milieu de chez moi, une nuit d'hiver. Je me souviens qu'elle n'a rien dit. Que ce soit sur l'état de mon appartement, sans dessus dessous, poussiéreux, glacial, austère, noir… Ou sur mon état à moi, que l'appartement reflétait si bien. J'étais détruit de l'intérieur. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Elle a commencé par ranger l'appartement en deux-trois coup de baguettes. Et elle s'est occupée de moi, comme une mère s'occupe de son bébé tout juste né. Elle me pris doucement dans les bras et me conduisit dans la salle-de-bain. Elle me lava, me coupa les cheveux, me rasa. Son visage était doux, tout comme ses gestes. Elle changea les draps de mon lit, et le borda comme quand j'avais 5 ans et que j'avais peur des montres sous le lit. Elle déposa un tendre baisé sur mon front et partie dans la cuisine préparer quelque chose à manger pendant que je fermais les yeux. _J'ai vécu des songes, j'ai trop veillé_. J'étais fatigué. Si bien que quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait cette douce odeur de chocolat. Mais la tasse à côté de mon lit était froide. Ma mère avait elle aussi fermée les yeux et était endormie à côté de moi, m'enroulant d'un bras réconfortant. Je suis resté un moment là, à la regarder. Elle paraissait avoir pris dix ans depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Ses belles mèches blondes étaient accompagnées de blanches, entremêlées les unes aux autres. Des petites rides s'étaient formées aux coins des ses yeux. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Sereine. Je calais ma respiration sur la sienne, et referma un instant les yeux. L'instant d'après, lorsque je les rouvris, elle n'étais plus là. La tasse non plus. Je restais encore un moment dans ce grand lit, avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse avec une autre tasse de chocolat fumant. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ma mère m'avait toujours fait du chocolat chaud dans les jours de déprime. Quand j'avais perdu mon doudou, à l'âge de 5 ans. Quand j'étais tombé du haut d'un mur et que je m'étais cassé la jambe, à l'âge de 8 ans. Quand j'étais revenu de mon premier semestre à Poudlard, et que j'en voulais à Harry Potter. Depuis tout petit, c'est la seule personne qui a toujours été à mes côtés. Mais elle avait arrêté de me servir du chocolat chaud depuis que j'étais devenu "un homme".

_Prier des ombres_

_Et tant marcher_

Un homme. Oui, je l'étais devenu le jour où j'avais dit à ma mère que je pouvais me dérouiller seul. J'avais 14 ans. Mon père venait de me réprimander pour n'être fait cogner dessus par une fille. Il m'avait envoyé dans ma chambre. Ma mère était venue quelques instants plus tard avec une tasse rouge. Mais j'étais tellement en colère que je lui avais dit que je n'en voulais plus, que j'étais un homme et que je n'avais plus besoin d'elle. Je m'étais trompé. Pour rien au monde aujourd'hui, j'aurai voulu qu'elle ne soit pas à mes côtés.

Je me redressa légèrement et attrapa la tasse qu'elle me tendait. Elle n'était pas brulante. Juste chaude comme il le fallait. Je la garda longtemps entre mes deux mains, m'accrochant désespérément à cette chaleur. Et puis doucement, gorgé par gorgé, je la bu. Le liquide marron coulait le long de ma trachée, me faisant sentir cette douce couleur de l'enfance. Elle avait ajouté un peu de cannelle, mon arôme préféré, donnant un peu de caractère au chocolat. Je fermais les yeux, tandis que mes lèvres se rapprochaient encore une fois du rebord de la tasse. Je la bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je vis un petit sourire rapide sur les lèvres de ma mère, avant qu'elle ne récupère la tasse et qu'elle ne reparte dans l'autre pièce.

Je repensais à tous ces derniers mois. J'ai essayé de continuer. J'ai tenté de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Un jour, je me baladais dans le monde des Moldus. Et puis je suis passé devant ce grand édifice de pierre. On avait l'impression que la plus haute tour tentait de briser le ciel avec sa pointe. Je suis rentré. C'était un lieu tellement calme et paisible. Si doux, si chaleureux. L'endroit était grand. De nombreux petits bancs étaient alignés sur plusieurs rangées, faisant face à une sorte de buffet. Au dessus, il y avait de magnifiques vitraux, et surtout cet Homme, attaché à une croix. Du sang coulait de son flanc, de ses mains, de ses pieds et de son visage. Il était cloué sur la croix. Pourquoi ? Je voyais des gens, assis, d'autres sur les genoux, la tête penchée vers le sol, en direction de cet Homme. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi se prosterner devant lui ? Un homme s'est approché de moi. Il était âgé, vêtu d'une sorte de robe blanche. Il portait autour de son cou, la même croix, avec le même personnage attaché dessus. Il m'adressa la parole, me demandant s'il pouvait m'aider. Comment le pouvait-il ? C'est ce que je lui ai répondu. D'une voix vide, fatigué. Tout en désignant l'Homme sur la croix, il me dit alors que si ni lui, ni moi ne savions comment m'aider, peut-être que lui le pourrait. Je lui ai demandé qui il était, et que faisait ses gens ainsi. _"Ils prient"_. Ils prient ? Il m'expliqua alors l'histoire de cet Homme, venu pour sauver les hommes. Il me parla de son Père, de sa mère. A aucuns moments je ne l'interrompis. Je l'ai écouté simplement. A la fin, je lui ai demandé comment est-ce qu'on priait. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à dire en particulier ? Est-ce que je peux m'adresser que à Lui ? Il me dit que c'était à moi de trouver ma voix. Alors je me suis assis sur un banc reculé, loin des autres personnes présentent. J'ai fermé les yeux. Et j'ai prié. Je n'ai pas fait de prière à cet Homme, ou à son Père. Mais _j'ai prié les Ombres, après avoir tant marché_ dans ce monde. J'ai demandé pourquoi tout cela était arrivé, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait encore souffrir. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse, je suis parti sans me retourner.

_J'ai beau me dire_

_Qu'il faut du temps_

_J'ai beau l'écrire si noir sur blanc_

Ma mère est restée encore plusieurs jours près de moi. Elle me faisait à manger, même si je ne dévorais jamais ses plats. Elle me parlait peu, mais nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre. Un jour, elle est revenu avec un carnet. Un joli petit carnet bleu. Tout simple. Elle me le tendit et me dit d'écrire. Je ne savais pas quoi écrire, je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle voulait que j'écrive. Je pensais qu'elle voulait que j'écrive ce que je ressentais, ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Alors j'ai écrit. Jours après jours, nuit après nuit, j'écrivais toute ma rage, toute ma haine de ce monde dans lequel j'étais né. Je noircissais les pages, les unes après les autres, pendant des heures. J'ai commencé à me dire qu'avec le temps, j'arriverais à oublier. Mais _j'avais beau me dire qu'il fallait du temps, j'avais beau l'écrire si noir sur blanc_… Rien ne changeait. Tout restait là, au fond de moi, écrire ne changeait pas les choses. Cela les rendait juste plus vivantes. Et ça me faisait plus de mal que de bien. Alors j'ai brûlé le carnet.

_Quoi que je fasse_

_Où que je sois_

Ma mère en était triste. Je le voyais dans son regard. Mais je n'avais pas la force de continuer à l'écrire. Il me fallait autre chose. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tenté tellement de choses déjà, pour me sortir de se trou sans fond. Mais _quoi que je fasse, où que je sois_, rien ne pouvait me faire revenir parmi les vivants. J'étais éteint de l'intérieur depuis ce jour. J'étais comme mort. N'appartenant ni au monde des vivants, ni à celui de l'Au-delà. Je n'étais que le trou dans lequel je m'enfonçais doucement. Le Néant. Rien.

_Rien ne t'efface_

_Je pense à toi_

J'avais tant espéré que tu sois à mes côtés après la guerre. Mais tu es partie avec lui. Je ne te blâme pas. Je ne le blâme pas. Je m'en veux à moi de ne pas avoir su te garder, te protéger, te dire à quel point j'avais besoin de toi à mes côtés. Si tu avais été là, est-ce que tout aurait été différent ? Parfois, je m'imagine avec toi. J'imagine qu'il y a un Nous qui existe. Nous sommes attablés ensemble lors d'un grand repas. Thanksgiving ? Noël ? Je ne sais pas. Mais la table est joliment dressée. Trois petites têtes blondes sont avec nous. Un petit garçon, qui semble avoir une dizaines d'années, un peu moins. Une princesse, toute petite derrière la grande table. Tu tiens entre tes bras, un autre enfant, tout juste sorti de ton ventre. Et puis je me rend compte de la réalité. Que tu n'es pas là. Je m'en veux, alors je tape dans le mur, dans l'oreiller avant de l'envoyer valser de l'autre côté de la pièce, bientôt rejoins par la lampe de chevet. Je hurle ma douleur, je me secoue la tête. Mais _rien de t'efface, je pense à toi._

Une nuit, je me suis réveillé après avoir encore rêvé de cette famille parfaite. Mais je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Parce que cette magnifique scène idyllique avait été gâchée par des lumières vertes atteignant d'abord la petite fille, puis le jeune garçon et enfin toi et le dernier né. Des cris provenant de la rue couvrait mon hurlement. Et puis le brouillard, la nuit, le noir, le froid, les Ténèbres. Des masques apparaissaient tout autour de moi. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance, vous étiez tous déjà partis. Mais au moment où le sort me toucha, je ressentis une douleur tellement intense. Comme si on me déchirait le cœur en mille morceaux. C'est là que je me suis réveillé en hurlant. Ma mère arriva quelques secondes après dans ma chambre. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, je prenais conscience de tout. Et c'est là, quand elle me prit dans ses bras, que pour la première fois depuis la fin de la Guerre, je me laissais couler toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés dans cette position. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'ai cru mourir. Encore.

_Passent les jours_

_Vides sillons_

Je me suis réveillé sans le souvenir de m'être endormi. J'entendais ma mère en train de préparer quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine. Je me suis levé, pris une douche. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me suis regardé dans un miroir. Où était passé le Prince de Serpentard ? Cet adolescent arrogant, imbu de lui-même, prenant soin de son apparence, avec l'air si sur de lui ? Aujourd'hui, je ne voyais dans le reflet du miroir, qu'"un homme" trop mince, avec des yeux rougis et cerné par le noir, les traits tirés, le teint blafard. Plus aucune confiance, plus rien d'un prince. Juste un homme détruit par la guerre, par l'amour, par sa famille qu'il s'était choisi, par les déceptions que le temps lui avait données. Par toutes ces choses qu'un enfant ne devrait pas connaitre.

J'ai passé un long moment sous la douche, pour tenter d'effacer le rouge de mes yeux. Un mal de tête était apparu depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux. L'eau de changea rien. Je me suis habillé rapidement, et me suis dirigé vers la cuisine. Une douce odeur de café chaud s'élevait et entrait dans mes narines. Je me suis installé doucement et ai pris une tasse que je bu en silence. Ma mère était assise en face de moi. Elle avait changé. Malgré la fatigue évidente dû à une nuit blanche, elle était comme… Sereine. Peut-être était-elle consciente du pas que j'avais fait en laissant couler ma peine la nuit précédente. C'est alors que pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ai prononcé un mot. Un seul, mais qui signifiait beaucoup. _"Merci"_. Juste merci. Ma mère releva ses beaux yeux bleus sur moi et me sourit d'un sourire franc et sincère. Ce que je pouvais l'aimer ma mère. Cette femme qui a tellement pris sur elle durant toutes ses années et qui jamais n'a flanché. Je l'admire, je l'aime et je suis fier de pouvoir dire que je suis son fils. Elle est encore restée quelques jours, le temps que je reprenne des couleurs. Je mangeais toujours peu, dormais souvent mal. Mais j'étais en parti apaisé. J'avais l'impression qu'un poids avait été enlevé de mes épaules. De temps en temps, je pouvais même parler un peu, sourire aussi, les jours où j'étais en forme. La vie reprenait doucement sa course. _Les jours passaient_. Mais pourtant… _Les sillons restaient vides_.

_Dans la raison_

_Mais sans amour_

Je commençais doucement à me dire qu'il fallait que je commence à vivre réellement. A trouver quelqu'un à aimer. A trouver quelqu'un avec qui construire un avenir, construire quelque chose. Oublier le passer. Je me suis alors mis à sortir de temps en temps. Bizarrement, je sortais du côté Moldu, non du côté Sorcier. Trop de personnes me connaissaient là-bas, et je voulais rester dans cet anonymat, je voulais que l'on me regarde que parce que je suis moi, et non à cause de mon nom et du passé de celui-ci. Je reprenais un peu de confiance. Il m'arrivait parfois de m'amuser à certaines soirées, ou avec certaines filles que je rencontrais. Ma vie était alors rythmée par des soirées animées, qui se finissaient souvent chez une jolie fille, par une nuit passée avec elle, par un départ tôt le matin, sans qu'elle ne le sache. Venait ensuite le moment de dormir un peu, avant de me réveiller, de manger quelque chose et de trainer en ville le reste de l'après-midi, avant de retourner m'amuser. Ma mère était repartie au Manoir. Je n'avais plus besoin qu'elle soit aux petits soins avec moi. Elle m'avait mis sur les bonnes rails. C'était à moi à présent de trouver le bon chemin. J'étais enfin de retour _dans la raison_, quand je les ai vu. C'était un dimanche, il pleuvait quelques gouttes de pluie. Je me baladais tranquillement, capuche sur la tête, passant dans un parc. Ils étaient là en train de faire des photos. La pluie ne leurs faisait pas peur. Ils avaient des parapluies blancs pour les protéger. Lui était habillé d'un costume trois pièces bleu marine. Elle, elle portait une magnifique robe à bustier bleu. Elle lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, épousant parfaitement la courbure de ses hanches. Leurs sourires valaient toutes les choses les plus précieuses de ces mondes, et bien plus encore. Je suis resté à les regarder prendre la pose pour le photographe, s'embrassant, s'enlaçant, transmettant tout leurs amour l'un à l'autre. Et j'ai senti ce vide.

Tous ces filles que je ramène le soir, avec qui je passe mes nuits. Toutes ces filles n'arrivent même pas à la cheville de ce que cette fille représente pour lui. Comment se senti-t-il avec elle ? Quand il l'a regarde ? Quand elle lui sourit ? Quand il l'embrasse ? Quand leurs deux corps s'emmêlent et qu'il laisse glisser ses mains sur son corps, sur sa nuque, sur ses bras, sur ses hanches ? Que ressentit-il ? Est-ce qu'il tuerait pour elle ? Et elle ? Est-ce qu'elle ressent la même chose ? Est-ce qu'elle s'abandonne dans ses bras ? Est-ce qu'elle soupir de désire quand il s'approche d'elle et qu'il dépose doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes ? Je suppose que oui. Ce doit être ça, l'amour. Le véritable amour.

Je passe mon temps à donner du plaisir à des filles que je connais à peine. Mais à moi ? Une satisfaction, tout au plus. Il n'y a pas entre nous de tendres baisers, de caresses frissonnantes, de mots doux chuchotés à l'oreille. Il n'y a que le sexe. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Alors oui. J'ai repris ma route, j'ai retrouvé _la raison_. _Mais sans amour_. Et ce couple de jeune mariés m'a fait comprendre une chose : on ne peut pas vivre sans amour. Il pleut maintenant.

_Passe ma chance_

_Tournent les vents_

Des larmes ont encore coulés ce jours là. J'ai repensé à toi. Je n'avais pas fait le deuil de ta perte. Tu étais tout pour moi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi attentionné et aussi prévenant avec quelqu'un. Mais toi, tu étais indifférente. Ton sourire, ta façon de passer ta main dans tes cheveux, ta façon de manipuler ta baguette, de murmurer les sorts, ta façon de marcher, ta bouche, tes yeux… Tout en toi me manque. Tout en toi me donnait des frissons. Tout en toi me faisait me sentir le plus heureux des hommes. Mais tu n'es plus à mes côtés. J'ai laissé _passé ma chance. Et les vents ont tournés_.

_Reste l'absence_

_Obstinément_

De toi, il ne me reste qu'une seule chose. _L'absence. Obstinément_. Cette absence crée ce vide en moi, ce trou dans mon cœur. Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai. Seul. Je suis alors retombé dans cet léthargie, dans cette douce descente de l'abandon de soi-même. Ce mot restait gravé en moi : l'absence. Encore et toujours.

_J'ai beau me dire_

_Que c'est comme ça_

_Que sans vieillir_

_On n'oublie pas_

Je ne me laissais pas mourir cette fois. Je ne vivais juste plus dans le même monde. Mes soirées de fêtes, d'alcools et de parties de jambes en l'air avec une inconnue s'étaient transformées en des soirées calmes, à comater devant des films ou des mauvaises séries B. Tous les jours, je me disais "C'est comme ça". Mais rien n'y faisait, je pleurais ton absence. Comment peut-on être attaché à quelqu'un à ce point là ? Est-ce normal d'aimer à en mourir ? _J'avais beau me dire que c'est comme ça_, rien ne changeait.

J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire un jour que seul le temps guérie certaines blessures, _que sans vieillir on n'oublie pas_. Alors quoi ? Je dois resté ici jusqu'à ce que je sois assez vieux pour ne plus penser à elle ? Ou pire, pour l'oublier complètement ? Non. Je m'y refuse. Et même si je le voulais, je n'y parviendrais pas.

_Quoi que je fasse_

_Où que je sois_

_Rien ne t'efface_

_Je pense à toi_

Ma mère passait régulièrement me voir, me disant que je ne devais pas retomber dans cette spiral, que je devais continuer d'avancer, malgré tout. Que je devais m'accrocher. Faire d'autres choses. Je me suis alors remis à la lecture. Cela peut paraitre un peu bête, mais j'ai toujours aimé me plonger dans des romans fantastiques Moldus. Comme si le monde dans lequel j'avais grandi manquait de fantastique. Et d'aventures. Mais j'aimais me laisser croire que toutes ce qu'on nous racontait dans ces livres n'étaient que pur fiction et que rien de tout cela ne pouvait réellement arriver. Une part sans doute d'une innocence d'enfant gardée secrètement en moi. Bien sur, je savais que les dragons, la magie, les créatures existaient. Mais cela me permettait de m'évader quelques minutes. Seulement quelques minutes. Avant de repenser à tout, à toi. Alors je me suis mis à la musique. J'ai toujours aimé la musique. J'ai pris des cours de guitare, de piano, et même de batterie. Mais rien. Toujours les mêmes pensées. Ma dernière trouvaille fut le danger : saut à l'élastique, chute libre, escalade de montagnes sans attaches._ Mais quoi que je fasse, où que je sois, rien de t'efface, je pense à toi._

_Et quoi que j'apprenne_

_Je ne sais pas_

_Pourquoi je saigne_

_Et pas toi_

La colère. Ce fut une nouvelle étape qui me saisissait un jour d'hiver. Il m'arrivait, sans que personne ne s'y attendant, même pas moi, de rentrer dans des colères rouges. Je ne savais pas vraiment contre quoi, contre qui j'étais en colère. Contre tout et tout le monde sans doute. Contre le monde dans lequel j'avais grandi, contre ce nom de famille, contre cette école et ses foutues maisons, contre cette guerre, contre toi. J'ai tout cassé chez moi, les vases, les assiettes, les fenêtres, les tableaux, la télévision. Tout y passait. Je frappais les murs jusqu'à faire saigner les phalanges de mes poings. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai tellement mal que la moindre brise d'air sur mes blessures me fasse souffrir. Je laissais couler mes plais, couler ce sang aussi rouge que ma colère. Cela me calmait, m'apaisait.

J'ai voulu changer une fois de plus radicalement de vie. Je me suis inscrit dans des cours de faculté Moldus, pour faire de la littérature. Je pensais trouver quelque part dans la sagesse des écrits quelques choses qui puisse m'aider, me redonner confiance en l'avenir, me faire t'oublier. Mais _quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas,_ rien ne m'aidait. Tous les soirs je frappais le mur jusqu'à saigner. Et quand le sang ne parvenait plus à mes mains, je me saisissais d'un petit couteau et je me tailladais les bras, les jambes, le ventre. Pas de profondes blessures qu'on ne saurait guérir. Juste de quoi voir mon sang couler, ma rage partir, ma colère s'atténuer. Une question me venait souvent après que ma crise soit passée : _pourquoi je saigne et pas toi ?_

_Y a pas de haine_

_Y a pas de roi_

_Ni dieu ni chaîne_

_Qu'on ne combat_

Un jour, j'ai lu un livre français, _"Tu es responsable de ce que tu as apprivoisé"*_. J'ai apprivoisé cette haine, ce mal, ces sentiments malsains. Je les ai fait naître et je les ai élevé, je les ai fait grandir. Il sont devenu moi, je suis devenu eux. Nous ne formions plus qu'un. Mais je ne pouvais pas vivre éternellement comme cela. Une idée m'a alors traversé la tête. Je ne peux pas vivre comme cela, mais je ne sais pas vivre autrement. L'équation semblait assez simple.

Ma mère est arrivée à l'improviste, un jour où je venais tout juste de retrouvé mon calme. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me maudire de tout ce mal. Mais elle n'en a rien fait. Elle s'est assise près de moi et a attendu. Nous avons du rester ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, dans le silence, sans se regarder. Et puis je lui ai parlé. Enfin. Je lui raconté tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, tous mes essais pour oublier, tout ce que j'avais tenté. Mais je lui ai aussi raconté tout ce que j'avais fait naître en moi, toute cette haine qui prenait possession de moi, qui me contrôlait, comme un roi contrôle ses sujets. Comme enchaîné à ce désir d'autodestruction. Je lui ai dit combien je regrettais dès que l'orage était passé. Je lui ai dit que je n'arrivais plus à combattre, que je ne le pouvais pas. Elle m'a alors regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit : _"Il n'y a pas de haine, il n'y a pas de roi, ni dieu ni chaîne, qu'on ne combat"._

_Mais que faut-il_

Et elle est partie. Je n'ai pas compris. J'ai hurlé "comment". J'ai demandé de l'aide, j'ai hurlé. J'ai pleuré. J'ai hurlé, _mais que faut-il_ pour combattre ?

_Quelle puissance_

_Quelle arme brise_

_L'indifférence_

Comment combattre cette souffrance ? Comment se battre quand on n'a rien ? Comment se relever ? _Quelle puissance ? Quelle arme brise l'indifférence ?_ Cette indifférence que le monde à pour moi, que tu as pour moi. Quoi faire, comment faire ? Je pensais l'avoir combattu une première fois. Mais je me suis trompé, je suis retombé plus bas. Quoi faire ? Quoi dire ? Quoi penser ?

_Oh c'est pas juste_

Tout ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. Jamais !_ Ce n'est pas juste !_ La vie est injuste, ce monde n'est qu'une vaste blague. Nous ne sommes que des pantins. Quelqu'un joue avec nous, ce n'est pas juste. _Ce n'est pas juste_ tout ce qui est arrivé. _Ce n'est pas juste_ d'être un petit garçon apeuré. _Ce n'est pas juste_ de ne pas trouver sa place dans ce monde. _Ce n'est pas juste_ de souffrir autant pour un sentiment si beau que l'amour. _Ce n'est pas juste_ de se sentir tellement seul qu'on en vient à pleurer quand quelqu'un vous dit bonjour dans la rue. _Ce n'est pas juste_ d'être si triste. _Ce n'est pas juste_ de devoir faire couler du sang pour ne pas que la colère vous submerge. _Ce n'est pas juste_. Rien n'est juste. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Ce n'est qu'un jeu auquel quelqu'un, qui qu'il soit, prend plaisir à jouer. _Ce n'est pas juste_.

_C'est mal écrit_

_Comme une injure_

_Plus qu'un mépris_

Cette injustice me tue un peu plus à chaque moment. Toute cette histoire est _mal écrite._ Ce n'est même pas une histoire. Une histoire, c'est ce que l'on raconte aux jeunes enfants pour s'endormir le soir, pour pas qu'ils aient peur et qu'ils fassent des cauchemars. Je méprise cette vie, je méprise ce quelle à fait de moi. _Ce n'est pas juste, c'est mal écrit, comme une injure, plus qu'un mépris._

_Quoi que je fasse_

_Où que je sois_

_Rien ne t'efface_

_Je pense à toi_

J'ai tenté tellement de choses pour retrouver le calme. J'ai essayé de vivre une vie de débauche, de dangers. J'ai essayé de chercher les réponses dans les livres. Mais _quoi que je fasse, où que je sois, rien de t'efface, je pense à toi._ Et je stagne, et je reste dans ma spiral autodestructrice. Ca ne peut plus durer. Et j'ai enfin compris. Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher la réponse. Parce que je l'a connait déjà. J'ai juste mis du temps à la comprendre. Je n'ai pas besoin de livre, de haine, ou de filles différentes chaque nuits. J'ai besoin de toi. Non pas de toi. De ce que tu représentes. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés. Pas quelqu'un que je connaisse. Quelqu'un qui ne me connait pas, quelqu'un de simple, quelqu'un sans haine. Sans peur. Mais avec amour.

_Et quoi que j'apprenne_

_Je ne sais pas_

_Pourquoi je saigne_

_Et pas toi... Et pas toi_

Il y avait cet arbre dans le bois. Un bois que j'ai pris l'habitude de fréquenter. Un endroit calme et reposant, loin des ravages de la guerre, loin du mal, loin du bien, loin des sorciers, loin des Moldus. Un bois où il n'y a personne qui s'y balade, hormis quelques âmes errantes, qui en veulent à la vie, au Destin, de les avoir aussi mal menés. Il y a même cet arbre. Et il y a toutes ces gravures. _"A toi, pour toujours. A.J." "Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. R. T." "Le soleil ne se lèvera plus, si je ne t'ai plus à mes côtés. P. C."_. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé à cet arbre. Un jours, j'y ai gravé des mots, gravé l'écorce jusqu'à ce que l'arbre saigne. Des mots qui n'avaient pas de réel sens._ "Moi à toi"_. Je ne t'ai jamais appartenu. Je ne t'appartiendrai jamais. J'ai alors griffé ces mots pour les faire disparaitre. Et j'en ai écrit d'autres. Ces mots, cette question que je me suis posé tant de fois. Qui m'a fait souffrir, qui m'a marqué. Cette question qui restera sans doute toujours sans réponse. Cette question que je me poserai au moment où je referai ma vie. Parce que je vais la refaire. Je grave ces mots, ici, avant de partir pour toujours loin de ce bois, de cette ville. Je change d'air, de pays. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais où que j'aille, ça ne sera pas pire qu'ici. Je grave ces mots pour les sortir de ma tête, mais pour ne pas les oublier. Je grave ces mots, mais un jour je reviendrai et je les grifferai. Ils n'auront plus de sens pour moi. Je l'espère. J'aurai oublié, grâce au temps, grâce à ma famille, grâce à l'amour. Je grave ces mots : _"Et quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas pourquoi je saigne et pas toi… et par toi…"_. Et je pars, sans me retourner. Abandonnant le canif, le bois et l'Arbre sans un regard vers le passé.

* * *

_*Le Petit Prince - _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry


End file.
